Family Reunion
by rockstarhobbit
Summary: COMPLETED. “If you’re not in this band, then what the bloody hell use are you?” What if Charlie wasn’t the only Pace member on that fateful flight? Charliecentric with some Locke thrown in.
1. Clinging

**Family Reunion**

Rating: PG-13 for Drug Use and Language

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything, just the plot.

Summary:_ "If you're not in this band, then what the bloody hell use are you?"_ What if Charlie wasn't the only Pace member on that fateful flight?

A/n: I know, it sounds corny, but I had the idea yesterday, and I like it. I hope you like it too. This takes place later on in the season and is most likely going to become and AU fic after the next episode, but oh well.

It's come to my attention that Charlie actually has two last names. xD. I went on multiple websites and I found Potts and Pace. But the majority seemed to be going with Pace so I am just gonna change that. Thank you to everyone who pointed that out!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Clinging"**

Locke was an interesting person. And when the plane first crashed, I knew that this scary man would be the last person I'd be making friends with on this island. But once I got to know him, he was just a lunatic, but oddly enough, someone I found myself relating to more and more as the time went by.

He seemed to like to take me hunting for some reason. In my 27 short years of life, I never really had gone hunting. Music had always been my life. Then again, I was somehow always ended up being bait for one of Locke's crazy traps. At first it bugged me to the point of I would even talk to him. But now, it was just a rush. Sure it may scare the living daylights out of me, but a rush, just like the drugs.

It was just as harmful, sure I could die every time, but the odds always seemed to be in my favor right?

Locke seemed to remind me of the father that I had always wanted, rather than the one I had had. He was the guy that let you learn things on your on, but was always there to help if you got in any sort of trouble. And if he wasn't watching over you, he was the one standing next to you, screaming to do it again. That was the kind of father I always wanted.

"Locke," I said, slowly, unsure of opening the can of worms I planned on uncanning.

"Yes Charlie," he said, continuing to walk, but still looking at me.

"Well, I was just wondering," I said, pushing a vine out of my way, "That I've already told you pretty much every aspect of my past. Don't you have a past or anything?"

He turned around and stopped looking at me and quickened his pace.

"Locke," I said, quickening my pace to catch up to him.

"I'll tell you later Charlie," he said, before putting a finger up to his mouth as I heard a rustling. I turned in the direction of the rustling, and then turned around to see that Locke was no where to be found.

It all began. Hello, my name is Charlie Pace, bassist in Driveshaft, but more recently... bait.

I hate being alone in the forest or jungle or whatever it was. Locke was still around somewhere, keeping an eye on me, but it wasn't quite as comforting, seeing as I had no bloody clue where he was. I heard a stick break and turned in that direction. My breathing quickened.

"Locke, Locke!?"

Leaves rustling. "Locke?"

My breathing got even quicker. I was bloody terrified. More rustling.

Before I could stop myself, I turned around and broke out in a dead sprint. Luckily I did, because whatever it was was chasing me.

I turned around to look at the thing, and made quite possibly the worst mistake I could have made at that exact moment in time.

At that spilt second that I turned around, I tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground. I had seconds at the most before that thing was right at me. I knew I had to do something quick. So this was my substitute for the drugs. Bait. Wonderful.

I rolled to the side and found myself falling quite quickly, straight down. I grabbed onto something, I don't know what it was, but I was grabbing on. Luckily, the thing seemed to have passed me.

"Locke... Locke!?" I shouted as my grip began to slip. This could really be it. I could be dead in the next few minutes.

"Locke... someone... anyone!"

I heard no response at all. I looked down. The bottom seemed like it was so far away.

"_If you're not in this band, then what the bloody hell use are you?"_

So that was what was running through my mind at such a bloody wonderful time. I knew that that was the drugged up Liam talking, but it still hit hard. Sometimes I still feel as if the drugs made my older brother say exactly what was on his mind. He probably did mean that.

Since no one was coming to help me, I might as well try to help myself. I saw a solid piece of earth sticking out of the ledge. If I could get my other hand up there, I could quite possibly pull myself up. I began to swing myself to try to get enough momentum to get up there. The only thing I succeeded in was losing my grip even more.

"Someone, anyone! HELP!!!" I shouted. Where in the blazing blue hell was Locke? Why wasn't he somewhere nearby? Did he even know I never came?

My heart raced, my palms sweated. It only pushed the fact that this was it harder into my mind. I never thought that this was how I was going to die. I could think of so many other ways to die. Falling off a cliff wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

So much for getting Driveshaft back together. My grip slipped more. So much for hitting it big, then settling down and starting a family. "Is anybody out there?" So much for ever making up with Liam and the rest of my family.

The thing I was holding onto began to pull out of the cliff.

This was it. No one was going to help me. That was until I heard something.

"Charlie! Charlie?"

There was someone else there. Someone was coming to help me. "Over here!" I blurted out. Maybe I wasn't going to die. If they got here in the next... three seconds.

I looked up and looked into a pair of familiar crystal blue eyes. The only thing different about them was the missing glasses. In shock, I let go. My heart skipped a beat. I never thought I was going to see him since the outburst before I got on the plane.

"Baby brother,"

I was falling. It seemed like slow motion. I tried grabbing onto anything and everything. What was Liam doing here? Liam was here. Why was I not trying to help myself?

I spun around, falling though the air? "Liam?" I shouted before I landed on something hard. Sharp pain erupted everywhere and my vision clouded up. Bloody hell, I was going to die anyways. I felt it in the pit of my stomach.

Well, actually I didn't feel much of anything at all, but it was a feeling in my mind or something like that. Liam was here, and I was going to die.

"_If you're not in this band, then what the bloody hell use are you?"_

He didn't mean that. I knew he didn't mean that. That was the drugs talking. Oddly enough, that was the last thing to run through my mind before everything quickly went black and the pain went away.

"_If you're not in this band, then what the bloody hell use are you?"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: I hope you liked it. I am working on Chapter 2 right now. Please don't kill me, I actually wrote this before I had a plot in mind. Now I have a definite plot in mind! :D


	2. Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned

**Family Reunion**

Rating: PG-13 for Drug Use and Language

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything, just the plot.

Summary: "If you're not in this band, then what the bloody hell use are you?" What if Charlie wasn't the only Pace member on that fateful flight?

A/n: This is my attempt at creating a back story for the back story we were given. It is all in flashback. I hope you like! It is a bit odd, and was interesting to write. I hope you likey! And I'd like to thank everyone that pointed out the mistake in Charlie's last name, but the lost site I go on a lot said it was Potts, and I believed them.

I also don't believe that this chapter has anything to do with actual plot (as of now), but I just wanted to torture you... Thanks to all my wondrous reviewers. This was my first attempt at a Lost fic so... This chapter is kind of a story inside of a story.

One final thing.. I know, I know... but this is just a quick overview. Later in the story I hope to go back and go further into some of the things I mentioned, but this is just meant to be a breif overview to be expanded upon later. Now you can read. Sorry!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned"**

"Oh come on Paul. They're old enough, if they want to do this, they can," I heard my mother say. This wasn't out of the ordinary. I had just turned 18, and the band that I had started with my older brother and some of our friends was becoming a quick hit.

"No! Neither of them is any where bloody near being mature enough to do this!" My father spat angrily. My mum and dad were always fighting with each other. No wonder me and Liam both turned to music. It was an outlet.

"Paul, both are amazingly talented, both with your musical talents," my mum pleaded with him. She was always taking our side to things, while my father was too drunk to care about anyone but himself.

"I said no, and that is final!" he shouted. I heard the beer bottle hit the table hard and the sound of the chair scratching across the hardwood kitchen floor. It was amazing the things you heard when you were not supposed to be listening. The floor creaked slightly as dad got up.

"They're both legally allowed to leave; there is nothing you can do to stop it. Liam is already out on his own. Let Charlie move in with him, get this band of theirs up off the ground."

"NO! AND THAT IS FINAL!" he shouted. I heard the horrible sound of skin on skin as he hit mum hard. He never used to be like this. It had only really started when Liam moved out and he started drinking heavily. It scared me a lot.

It was at that moment that I knew I had to get out of the house. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't do anything to stop him. Take the beer, he'd buy more. Try to stop him; he'd beat the shit out of me instead. I wish there was something I could do.

As quietly as I could, I slipped my jacket on and pulled some money out of his wallet and slipped out of the house. I never talked civilly to my father after that.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I moved in with Liam and the rest of the band. We had decided a while ago on the name Driveshaft. It was a good name for a band. I never told Liam about what happened, or why I left. He must have thought that I had mum and dad's consent, which of course I didn't. It had been a year since I had talked to my father. I called mum quite frequently. Things only seemed to have gotten worse for her.

As much as I tried to convince her to get out, she couldn't leave him. I couldn't understand why.

The band didn't get off the ground too quickly. We had to work hard to get any place to let us play. The lyrics weren't any good; neither were the chord progressions or anything. It was all so bloody horrible.

That was until the worst thing to ever happen, happened.

The band was having a late night jam session. We were actually doing quite good. The lyrics were fitting in perfectly and there was this connection that I felt that I hadn't felt before.

The phone rang and slowly the sounds of Liam singing and the guitars and drums faded away as Liam walked over to answer the phone.

"Hullo?" he asked. "What do you mean...? That isn't' possible!" I didn't like the tone of his voice. It made me nervous. The only time he ever talked like that was when grand mum... oh shit.

I put my guitar down on the chair and walked over towards Liam who had just hung up the phone. He pulled me into a tight hug. "What is it Liam?" I asked. I wanted to know so badly what had gotten him so upset.

"She died Charlie. Mum's gone."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few days later Liam and I and the rest of the band were at her funeral. They said that she had killed herself. As much as I didn't want to believe that, if I had to put up with him for that long I probably would have done it too. But she seemed fine the last time I talked to her.

The funeral was somber. Depressing actually. Dad showed up, and Liam didn't understand why I walked away when he came over to talk to us. He ultimately killed her. I walked outside, hoping that nobody would follow me. I bummed a cigarette off of someone. I was never one to smoke, but it really did relieve the stress, and it wasn't as if I was addicted, just as another stress release. But before I could even light the cigarette I heard the door open.

Unfortunately, he followed me out of the funeral home. I continued to walk away from him. Couldn't he get the hint that I didn't want to talk to him?

"Charlie!" he said. Well, for once in his bloody life he wasn't drunk. I stopped and turned around to look at him. Our eyes met and I felt this surge of hatred fill me up. I hated him so much. He walked towards me. "I'm really sorry Charlie, can you-"but I never gave him the chance to finish.

I ran towards him in hope of tackling him to the ground. It wasn't that hard, probably because I felt so much hatred. Once he was on the ground I started punching him, many of them he blocked, but it felt so good. "You killed her!" I shouted, still trying to punch him. "You fucking killed her you bastard!"

Before I got to try anything more, I felt someone pulling me off of him. It was Liam. "Charlie, calm down," he whispered in my ear.

I wanted to ignore him so bad. He didn't know how much I hated him. How much I just wanted to strangle every bloody breath of life out of the git!

I saw some other people help my dad up. My eyes followed him as he brushed himself off and stumbled off. I felt Liam's grip harden as I fought to chase after him. I don't know what was wrong with me, but I had never felt more hatred run though me.

"Take some deep breaths man."

Deciding it would be better for me to just listen to my brother and calm down, I took a few deep breaths. I stopped struggling and just let my muscles relax.

Things were never quite the same since then.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The years following that we're better than any of us could have hoped. Liam for some odd reason never questioned me about why I got so mad at my dad, and in some ways I was glad about that.

Yet I noticed something really strange about Liam. After getting the recording contract, the whole thing seemed to be going to his head. He used to tell me all the time that "I was bloody Driveshaft." Now all he seemed to care about was where we were going to go next and how many 'chicks' were going to be there.

I almost wanted to walk away so many times, but I held it back. The band was doing amazingly, and everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives. Everyone except me it seemed. I'm not saying that I wasn't having fun. Of course I was, but I kept a grip on reality.

Neither Liam or I had heard from dad since the funeral fight that I tried so badly to erase from my memory. That was until he showed up at one of our concerts. Needless to say, it didn't go very well.

My memory of the whole thing isn't really that good. Trying to erase this one actually kinda worked. But he showed up mainly trying to apologize to me again.

"Charlie, come on, just accept his apology and move on!" Liam kept trying to convince me to let things pass. But he didn't understand.

"You don't get it Liam, do you? You are missing some pieces of the story that you never heard!" I snapped somewhat angrily, the entire situation was making me so angry.

He grabbed my shoulders and looked me directly in the eye like he had done before. "You can tell me,"

"He hit her Liam!" I shouted angrily, letting it all out. "You left and everything went... went nuts! Now do you see why I can't forgive him!?" I stormed out. I needed some alone time, I let the 'big secret' out and as much relief as I felt, I had this nagging pain that I couldn't understand.

We never heard from dad again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once again, things changed. Liam changed, for the worse. I can't exactly explain it, but he went back to being the power hungry rocker that didn't care about anything except getting drunk and being with different girls every night.

Maybe I shouldn't have told him.

I knew something other than just emotions had to be affecting him. He wouldn't just act like that on his own. Ron (our drummer) swore that he had to be on something. I didn't really believe him until the one night when we were playing and he started singing the chorus that I was supposed to sing.

I tried to talk to him after the show, but he was with some girls. What else is new? It wasn't about the music anymore. It was about him. That was all he bloody cared about.

That was the first time I used it. I don't even know why I did it, but I did? And what did I feel? Nothing? No, I felt something. But it wasn't the nagging pain, or the hatred, the feeling of being scared or being left in the dark. But it was relaxing.

Driveshaft broke up after that. The only thing that stands out in my memory from that was Liam getting so mad at me.

"_No one cares about the sodding bass player!"_

"_If you're not in this band, then what the bloody hell use are you?" _

I went from being Driveshaft, to being useless, to being a junkie.

Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: Just a little background that I hope you liked. If you didn't still review. Next chapter we'll get back into present-land and find out exactly what is going on. Teehee.

Oh yes, sorry if I screwed up the one quote from the show. My parents have taken over the TV and I can therefore not watch it to double check. If it is wrong, I will go back in and edit it. Thanks to my reviewers... I really appreciate all of you:

Randomly-lost – thanks. As I said before, I had conflicting information, and checked with my friend and she said Potts, but since most people think it is Pace, I changed it. :D

szhismine – Wow as in good, or wow as in bad? xD Yeah, I edited that. Thanks.

kristin – I don't have the ability to kill my favorite characters. I think I did it twice before. Yeah twice. And I couldn't finish writing after I killed them. xD

AA Battery – Thanks.

huggeroftrees – I love your user name. xD. By the time I got your review, I was almost completely finished with Chapter 2.

frodosam4ever – Muchas gracias!

Legilmalith – Suspicious? halo held up by devil horns It'll get worse, trust me.

Harper's Pixie – whoever said his brother was actually there?

Now please review, or no peas for you!


	3. Seeing Clear Part I

**Family Reunion**

Rating: PG-13 for Drug Use and Language

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything, just the plot.

Summary: "If you're not in this band, then what the bloody hell use are you?" What if Charlie wasn't the only Pace member on that fateful flight?

A/n: Now back to real life... ish

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Seeing Clear" (Part I)**

I awoke to a stinging, biting pain everywhere. Not knowing what else to do, I groaned slightly and tried to open my eyes, but they seemed to be locked together. Once the stinging and biting went away, I just felt numb.

The cold numbness was horrible, I just wanted to open my eyes and figure out where I was.

"Charlie, you're up," I heard someone say. I knew that voice from somewhere, the question was where. "JACK, KATE, LOCKE!!!"

I felt a dull pain in my head. Stop bloody yelling. Once again, I tried to force my eyes open, with no avail. "Here, drink this," the person said. The voice, it was familiar from somewhere.

I heard movement around me, "Open your mouth," he said. If I couldn't open my eyes, how the hell would I be able to open my bloody mouth?

"Come on Charlie," they said. They then proceeded to force my mouth open and I felt a cool liquid pour into my mouth. I closed my moth for a second and swallowed it. It was cool and felt good going down.

I coughed slightly. When was the last time I had had water? The last thing I remember is... falling. Ouch. And Liam. Where was Liam? He had to be around here somewhere. I know that I saw him there! It wasn't just a hallucination!

"How long has he been awake?" I heard another voice say. That one seemed familiar, but this one I could place. Jack.

"A few minutes, tops," the other person said. His voice I still couldn't place.

"Did you give him some water?"

"Yeah, I don't think he's totally with it yet though."

I tried to open my eyes. Maybe I wasn't feeling the best, but I certainly was with it.

I felt a somewhat cool hand press on my forehead. "He isn't running a fever... come on Charlie, open your eyes."

I CAN'T!!! I coughed slightly again. "I... can't," I managed to say. Well, not say, it was more of a croaking noise, and it hurt.

"Yes you can Charlie," I heard Jack say. If only the man could bloody understand that I COULDN'T!! "Just try, Charlie. Don't make me have to do this for you."

Well bloody hell; just open my eyes for me. But just to see if I could, I tried anyways. It gave me a headache. But I felt my eyes slowly opening. "Good Charlie, just a little more." I felt this stickiness in my eyes, which was obviously keeping them glued shut.

It hurt. "You're almost there Charlie." This had to be one of the oddest feeling ever. Like when you were younger and accidentally glued your fingers together. That was what it felt like. I felt someone apply pressure to my eyes. How was that going to help?

Luckily, it worked and I felt my eyes creeping open more and more. Then, once they weren't sticking together anymore, they opened quite quickly. It felt good, but it burned a bit too. How long had it been since oxygen had hit them?

Better question, why could he only see outlines of figures?

"Good Charlie, good," said the one that was Jack. I didn't know exactly where he was, but he was somewhere.

I felt someone lift by up by the shoulders and put something behind me so I was sitting upright. The rest of my vision was coming back, slowly.

Going to rub my eyes to try to clear my vision, I felt a sharp pain go up my left arm. Jack must have seen me grimace because he answered immediately. "You hurt your wrist when you fell, don't expect to be doing anything with it anytime soon."

Once again, I groaned. Things couldn't possibly get any worse. Could they? Yes, they could. Everything could get worse, and just thinking that they couldn't get worse normally mean that they could and most likely would.

"Charlie, you're going to be fine, just don't exert yourself," Jack said. "Boone and I have to go find more eucalyptus; you'll be fine here alone, right?"

"Yeah," I managed to croak out. I felt like I was going to fall back asleep again, but the dull pain in my left wrist wouldn't let me. Then I realized who the person was whose name I couldn't really place. It was Boone. I didn't really know why I couldn't tell before, but who knows.

By now my vision was clear enough to see that I was in one of the caves, and that Boone and Jack were leaving. "Good, just don't go anywhere, okay," Jack said.

Yeah, like there was anywhere that I really could go. I kinda couldn't get up or anything. "Wait," I said. Jack turned around and looked at me. "Could I have my guitar?" I knew there was a pretty good chance that I couldn't play it, but I just wanted it to be there, if that made any sense.

"You do know you can't play it," Boone said. I hadn't heard him talk since my eyes opened.

I nodded. Of course I bloody well knew that. "I'm sorry Charlie, I can't," Jack said.

That made me angry. "I just want my bloody guitar! Is that so much to ask?"

Neither of them responded as they turned around and left. I felt so alone, and I hated being alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I don't know how long I was there. People passed by me, acted as if I wasn't even there. Jack and Boone didn't come back for some strange reason.

Time seemed to pass slowly, maybe if I had my bloody guitar I would pass the time quicker, but since someone didn't want me to have it.

I yawned. Sleep was something that I had tried, and unfortunately, I couldn't fall asleep. Slowly, I closed my eyes, hoping once again, that sleep would come to my currently immobile body (I could move, I would just have trouble getting up).

I felt the effects of sleep coming on. Maybe this time I would actually fall asleep. Sleep, I could use it, even though I didn't know how long I had been 'asleep' between the fall and waking up.

Almost there, losing grip on consciousness... when suddenly I felt someone gently rock my shoulder, waking me up.

"Why the bloody hell did you wake me up?" I groaned, my voice mere whisper.

"We have to talk, come on..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: And here ends Part I of "Seeing Clear" I will finish it up and post the rest. I apologize that this is short, but I am already suffering from slight writers block. I think I have gotten rid of it, but have the urge to start a new chapter. So this is one of those... to be continued! Now please... read and review!!

Harper's Pixie – But he might... I looooooove Charlie. Besides, what good would a Lost story be without Charlie.

Silver Mirror – haha.

kristin - hands over the peas Sorry about the peas thing, it is the fall play taking over my life. Haha! I said I didn't think I could. Maybe I just have something to prove to myself. Haha!

Szhismine – I kinda figured that. xD

Christina B – I know... poor Charlie!!

AA Battery – No... not Locke's wheelchair!! AHHHHH!!!

Huggeroftrees – that was the point.

frodosam4ever – There is also the point that I have serious issues writing in third person. Haha. Originally this story was 3rd person, but...

orange-tide – Yah. I asked you if you read chapter 2 of my story and you just like... uh yeah... xD... and the other one didn't make any sense since, well... no one knows who the hell Alex is. Teehee!

Diedbysuicide – Will doish...


	4. Seeing Clear Part II

**Family Reunion**

Rating: PG-13 for Drug Use and Language

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything, just the plot.

Summary: "If you're not in this band, then what the bloody hell use are you?" What if Charlie wasn't the only Pace member on that fateful flight?

A/n: Sorry about the wait. The play has officially taken over my life, and any time not spent at school or doing homework... is spent sleeping. I think I'm spreading myself waaaaay too thin. I am at school for like 75 of my waking hours if not more. I apologize once again, and hope to get this show on the road!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Seeing Clear" (Part II)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"We have to talk, come on..."

I could recognize _that_ voice from anywhere. Locke. He began to slowly help me up.

"Jack said... Jack said I should stay here," I said. Sure I wanted to leave the musty caves, but if Jack came back and I wasn't there, he'd be really angry.

"Well, this is more important," he said. Hell, I couldn't fight with that. Anything that could get me out of the caves for even a moment would be wondrous.

Sighing, I gave in. I used him to get up. "But not too far, all right?"

"Yes, yes," he said, before heading out of the caves. I didn't how long it had been since I had used my leg muscles. But they weren't used to moving at all.

We walked in silence for a while. After walking a few steps, I found that I could walk fine without Locke's help. I really didn't like walking so far into the forest, and really wanted to know where we were going.

Then Locke just stopped. "Charlie, is there something you want to talk about?" he asked.

I looked at him. Yeah, I only saw my brother (who wasn't on the plane) before falling to my... whatever you want to call it. "Nope..." I said simply, not quite ready to tell anyone quite yet. They'd think I was bloody crazy.

Locked pulled a knife out of his pocket and began fiddling with it. I began to become really uncomfortable. What was he going to do? My eyes darted back and for the between the knife and Locke's eyes. His were focused on me.

Without any notice, he threw it at me. Or at least I think he was trying to throw it at me. Before I had the chance to react, it went whizzing past my ear. It landed in the tree behind me. I exhaled. Had I really been that afraid that I was holding my breath?

"What the bloody hell was that for?" I spat angrily. He laughed. Why was he laughing?

"You have a lot to learn Charlie," he said with a sly smile. Without any other word, he sat down on a fallen tree log. Why did Locke have to be so confusing?

I continued standing. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He just continued to smile as he patted the empty area next to him. "Sit down Charlie."

I was a bit apprehensive at first, but after reassuring myself that Locke wasn't some crazy man, I sat down next to him. I gave him a 'go on' look.

He sighed, but the smile didn't fade. "I really am proud of you Charlie," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I had a feeling that he had something else to say. But not knowing what to do, I said.

"Uh... thank you..."

He chuckled. "Charlie did I ever tell you about my family?" he asked, his smile fading when he said family, as if the thought brought back bad memories. Where was this heading? I shook my head.

"My family was amazing," he smiled. "I had a great family. A beautiful wife named Sindy and our boy, Adam." He paused, I just listened.

"Charlie, what drug were you on when you came to this island?"

That was random. I didn't answer right away. It was none of his bloody business. "Heroine," I said, not being able to stop myself.

"Ah," he said as a far away look in his eyes and a distant sound in his voice. "You and Adam weren't as similar as I thought..." There was silence. "But I saved you."

What!? My mind began racing. So many ideas ran though my mind, none of which were probably true, I knew that.

"I never really told anyone the full story, but..." was Locke really opening up? He never seemed to like being vulnerable. It was so un-Locke-like. "Remember the wheelchair was found by the wreckage?"

I nodded, urging him to go on. "That was mine."

Bloody hell, his story was getting odder and odder by the second. "Y-y-yours?"

He nodded. "About six years ago, my boy was getting ready to graduate. Top of his class, great grades. He was the star of basketball team and was the best hunter that I had ever seen." He chuckled hollowly. "But he had one problem. Someone, I still don't know who, got him hooked on cocaine. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get him to get off of it. He knew what would happen to him, but he continued to use it. Said it was a way to get rid of the stress."

He paused. The story must have been hard to tell, because his voice was forced. I had never known that Locke even had a family, let alone a son. "What happened to him?"

"Sindy and I were driving to the school for his graduation," he took a deep breath. "Adam had gone out with his friends like any high school student would. We were so close when a car crossed over the line and hit us, head on. I blacked out immediately."

Holy shit. No wonder he felt like he had to get it out. I know I would have to get it out as well.

"All I remember was that when I finally woke up in the hospital, they told me that my wife was dead. They told me my son was dead. Then they told me that I'll never walk again. So much bad news in the course of a few moments."

I bit my lower lip. That was a tragically depressing story. "But you're walking just fine now," I said, my voice cracking slightly.

He laughed. "The plane crash. I don't know what happened, but I could walk again. First time I had been happy in six years. I didn't care that I had almost died, or that we were on some island in the middle of nowhere. I could walk, I was free. Being immobile kept me replaying the last moments I had had with my wife and son. It had me so down and depressed, no one knew if I would ever come out of it."

"Oh," I said. Cue awkwardness. "But what happened to you son?" I mentally hit myself. That was a wonderful thing to ask. I was stupid.

"The car that crossed over the line... that was him. I never asked for the full details, but he was partying with his friends before hand, had some drinks, obviously had cocaine in his system, and couldn't control the vehicle he was driving."

I didn't know what to do. Should I hug the man, but that would be even more awkward. "I'm so sorry Locke."

He smiled weakly. "You reminded me of him a lot. That is why I chose to help you. That is why I didn't just leave you alone for when the de-tox hit. I hoped I wasn't setting myself up for failure again. And thanks you, I wasn't. That is why I'm so proud of you Charlie,"

I didn't really know where he was coming from, but I reminded him of his son, that was why he was so attached to me. That was why he took me with him hunting. He wanted me to be his dead son.

Silence hit like a brick. We sat in silence for a few minutes, both of us in our own worlds. Suddenly, I heard rustling.

I got up to go, before looking at Locke. "Just go Charlie," he said.

I didn't move at first, but after a look from Locke, I turned to leave. But before I left, I pulled the knife out of the tree and tossed it at the ground at Locke's feet.

He laughed and picked it up. "Thanks Charlie, now just get out of here."

I nodded, and began to run in the other direction. The rustling was getting louder. I wasn't Adam or anyone else, just Chalie, past drug addict, replacement son to Locke, happy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

orange-tide – Yayness!!

Christina B – I am more of a flute player, but I play trumpet if I am in the mood to...

Kristin – it is getting so close to our first performance!!

Harper's Pixie – Ever read A Midsummer Night's Dream?

frodosam4ever – okie dokey!

Szhismine – Why is it so hard to get a bloody guitar? Haha. What is up with Liam? I can't really tell you, or I would ruin the plot!

Cerrita – awww... thanks. Everyone feels so bad for good ol' Charlie!

LOST – I'm working on it.

AA Battery – Hey! Are you calling me slow!? Haha! I have the fall play, and I come home exhausted. What do I do? I sleep. Haha!


	5. Six Feet Under

**Family Reunion**

Rating: PG-13 for Drug Use and Language

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything, just the plot.

Summary: "If you're not in this band, then what the bloody hell use are you?" What if Charlie wasn't the only Pace member on that fateful flight?

A/n: This chapter is going to be short. It is mainly filler. After this there are 2 more chapters left, and I wanna get this story done before I leave for vacation on the 5th of December… and I have it almost done!! Sorry for the shortness. Chapter 6 is the most anticipated chapter ever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Six Feet Under"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

My ran slowed down to a walk. It had taken me a while to realize that I was causing the rustling. I really wasn't as scared as I should have bee. I was actually quite relaxed.

Sure I didn't know where I was, and I was hopelessly lost, but I was somehow extremely relaxed.

My pace was slow and melancholy, carefree even. The forest smelled odd yet refreshing and the slight breeze that was blowing was extremely comforting.

Being alone gave me time to think, and not get interrupted by anything or anyone. My thoughts drifted off to Liam and how things wouldn't be so odd if I would have just stayed and Sydney like he said. He would've gotten me help, and maybe I could find someone for me like Liam had. Settle down, have a family. Just be normal.

But I had been stubborn and let the drugs talk for me, and just storm out. Now, instead of being in L.A., I was walking around this forest, thinking about how good my life would have been if I would have stayed.

Yet I thought some more. I realized that the same things happened here too. I no longer was attached to the drugs, I had what one could call a family with everyone else on this God-forsaken island (even if it was a very messed up family). I even met Claire. Yes, Claire. She may be pregnant and probably have someone out there, but I still found myself becoming more and more attracted to her as time went by. It wasn't like the friendships I had formed, I felt something more. It sounds crazy, but it made perfect sense.

The only bloody thing missing from the odd picture was Liam.

Liam… then again, I swear it that I saw him right before I fell. It looked like him, it sounded like him. I was so convinced that it _was _him.

I leaned up against a tree and locked up at the small patch of blue above me that wasn't covered by tree leaves.

Now right there, right now, would be a great place to write a song. If only I had my guitar. I slid down the tree slowly, my eyes still focused on the sky. This was like a secret place. It was so serene, so quiet, so perfect. If only I had found it sooner.

A sigh escaped me as I began to strum the air as if it was my guitar. I winced. I had completely forgotten that my wrist wasn't in a condition to play even an air guitar. Stupid bloody fall. I closed my eyes and continued to think. There was a lot on my mind to ponder about.

Locke had said that he reminded me so much of his son, Adam. I had never seen or heard Lock so vulnerable as he had been at that moment. It was a bit odd. I always looked at Locke as if he was that perfect though father that I had always wanted. The type of guy who never got afraid of anything and the talk I had had with him made me reevaluate my image of him. Not that that was bad or anything.

Then there was Claire. Her sweetness, her charm, her all around greatness. Every little thing about her. But most of all, her internal optimism. The more I thought about it, the more I realized, no matter what situation we were put in, she thought the best of it. She got through it with her optimism helping her along the way. If anything, that was the main reason why I was slowly falling in love with her.

Once again, a sigh escaped me as I slowly went to get up, only to realize that my foot was caught. That was weird. I tried to pull my foot out, but it only sunk deeper down into the ditch it seemed to be stuck in.

I blinked a few times. I hated this island. I tried to pull it out harder, but the harder and harder I pulled the more and more my leg sank into the ground. I began to panic (which wasn't a very bring thing to do). Slowly my leg was sinking without my pulling, so was my other one. I hated this bloody island.

I tried to calm down, but it didn't work. By now the whatever-it-was was up past my knees. What was this stuff? It didn't look at all like quicksand or anything else for that matter. It just looked like the ground. The ground he had just been sitting on a moment ago.

My arm began to twitch nervously. Nervously and quickly. I wasn't sinking that quickly anymore, but I was still sinking. I was completely terrified. I looked around for something to grab onto. I reached for a tree branch.

It broke off. That wasn't good. What was worse, was that now I was being sucked down faster. After only a few seconds my arms were trapped under the ground and it was moving up fast. Well, it wasn't exactly moving up, I was moving down.

Soon, the ground was up to my neck, I wanted to scream, but couldn't. So now I was going to die. The island had it out for me. The island hated me as much as I hated it. The island wanted me dead.

"Charlie!" I heard someone shout. So someone else was there. Someone who could help me. But who? It didn't sound anything like Locke. It sounded more like…

"Liam?" I asked, trying to get his attention before I was totally sucked under the ground.

I heard some rustling and saw a familiar face before I was sucked down into the ground and couldn't see anymore.

"Charlie!?" I heard him shout. It was him. Yes! Now if only he could see me. I was completely under the ground.

"Charlie, Charlie!?" I heard shouting. So I could still hear.

I felt a small smile appear across my face, so I wasn't just hearing things, or seeing things. Liam was there.

Sure I was surrounded by soil, and things couldn't possibly get any worse, but…the odd thing was. I was still breathing.

Darkness took over.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kristin – Haha. Yes, it was strange. The first showing of the play was Thursday and it is the WORLD PREMIRE of "Lies and Cheap Champagne," which is the greatest play in the existence of ever!!!

Shea P – I'm hoping to finish it before the next episode of Lost comes on in two weeks, because it is gonna be weird compared to that one.

Szhismine – Uh…there are two chapters left after this one… does that help?

LOST – Will try…

drive-shaft – Wow, that was really confusing, but… haha. Uh. Thanks. Liam is in the next chapter… or this one…

frodosam4ever – Locke is… uh… yeah…

Kitsume – I did?


	6. Face to Face

**Family Reunion**

Rating: PG-13 for Drug Use and Language

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything, just the plot.

Summary: "If you're not in this band, then what the bloody hell use are you?" What if Charlie wasn't the only Pace member on that fateful flight?

A/n: Wow… fanfic has been down for a while. It would be funny if I would just finish this before it even came up. That would be why I am typing it now… instead of later once I actually get to post Chapter 5.

This chapter is dedicated to Dave Thomas, because he kicks ass!!!

WOW!!! It is letting me post Chapter 5 FINALLY!!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**Face to Face"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

My eyes slowly opened again. Was I still alive? The last thing I remembered… was being sucked into the ground and hearing Liam then being able to breathe while I was surrounded by soil. Nothing that happened on this island made any bloody sense anymore. I tried to look around, but I couldn't really make anything out. Maybe I was dead.

I moved my hands up to my eyes to try and wipe the sleep out of them. The stinging sensation returned. I had completely forgotten about that stupid wrist. But the pain must have meant that I was alive. The question was where the hell was I?

Slowly, my eyes drifted shut. It was so warm, and so musty. It was more of a relaxing close than the sudden abrupt ones. I didn't know how long my eyes were closed since I may have drifted off to sleep, but I felt someone shaking me awake.

"Charlie, Charlie," he said. It sounded a lot like Liam. I opened my eyes to see a dull orangeish-yellow blob and some other fuzzy shapes. Before I could stop myself, I groaned.

Liam (I was pretty sure it was Liam) chuckled. "G'morning baby brother," he said. So it was Liam. I wasn't hallucinating before. With my good arm, I rubbed my eyes and it helped me clear my vision.

The orangeish-yellow blob was a fire (which as probably why it was so warm) as well as some movement across from me and I still could focus of them. "Liam?" I asked again.

Silence answered. I looked across the fire and found myself locking eyes with him. The flames echoed through them. "Liam?" I asked. It looked so much like Liam and sounded so much like Liam, it had to be Liam.

"Yes Charlie…" he asked, diverting his attention to the fire rather than at me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, speaking the first thing that came to my mind.

More silence. He continued to look at the fire rather than at me. Silence. "Liam?" I asked again, trying to get him to talk.

"They're all dead Charlie," he stated simply. "They're all dead!" He continued looking at the fire.

"What?" I asked, being completely confused. "Who… who is they?"

"Everyone is dead Charlie," he repeated. More awkward silence. This whole thing made absolutely no bloody sense. Liam was here saying that everyone as dead. I didn't know how or why he was here.

We sat there in more silence. I had to try to put everything together in my head. Liam was here for some unknown reason, babbling about how everyone was dead. He still hadn't answered my question.

I decided to break the silence. "Liam… why are you here?" I asked again. I heard him sigh as his eyes moved up to meet mine. There was a split second of eye contact before he looked back down at the flames. "Liam!" I repeated. It wasn't like my brother to not talk.

He sighed again. "I was on the plane Charlie. I took what you said into consideration, and the more I thought about it, and the more I talked about it with my wife, the more we decided that you need me, and my help."

I felt like blurting in and saying how I didn't need him and that I had been doing just fine without him, but he continued talking.

"So I rushed to the airport and there was still a first class ticket, so I bought it Charlie, because I needed to talk to you… but I was running so late that I just made the plane. I wasn't allowed to move around until take off was complete and you know how I am during take off.

I chuckled slightly. Liam always had a tendency to fall asleep on take off. It was something I knew would I would never be able to explain, but it always happened. I nodded. But before I could get a word in edgewise—

"Well, the next thing I remember, some old lady was waking me up, that we were experiencing bad turbulence or some ruddy thing like that, and then everything plunged into… into darkness. The plain crashed…"

I took this brief pause to talk, "Wait Liam… You said you were in the front of the plane, but everyone in the front of the plane died Liam… they were all dead. I saw them, all of their bodies." I shuttered slightly at the memory of what had happened.

I heard rustling and looked up to see that Liam was no longer sitting across from me. I had never realized that my vision had even gone to the fire. "Liam?" I asked, looking around to try and find him. He seemed to have just disappeared. I held my breath, trying to hear footsteps, but it was too late. He sat down next to me. I jumped slightly.

"I know they all died Charlie," he said simply.

I sighed, not knowing what else to say. "Liam, if they all died… then why are you still alive?" I really didn't want to know the answer of that question.

He shrugged. I couldn't see him too well, but I knew he shrugged; it was just this… thing. "I ask myself that all the time."

That helped a lot. We both sat in silence for a while. There wasn't much to say. My brain was busy trying to process what it had just gotten. So everyone in the front of the plane died except for Liam? But how was he able to escape alive? It didn't really make any bloody sense.

This time it was him who broke the silence. "Charlie, are you still hooked?"

I laughed slightly and shook my head, hoping that he would get the picture. "Locke found out and didn't really like it that much, so he helped me through detox and everything else," I said simply.

"Locke?" Liam asked, sounding a bit nervous, "You mean there are others?"

I chuckled again. "Yeah, forty-six or somewhere around that."

I heard him mumbled something under his breath, that I couldn't quite make out. Then things went back to silence. There sure wasn't much to say, that was for sure. A few days ago, I never thought that I'd see him again, then I saw him, blacked out, and now I was talking to him… face to face. It was all a lot to take in.

"How's your uh… family?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. I hadn't really had a decent conversation with him in a long time, and now that I was trying to start one, it was a lot harder than I thought.

"I don't know," he said quickly. "I guess they're fine. I mean I was on a plane crash and everyone thinks we are dead. So I guess they're not doing to great now."

What he said made me think. How did he know that everyone thinks that we were dead? We hadn't been gone that long had we? How long had I been on the bloody island? Was it one of those odd time passing things where time went slower or faster than it did in the world around us? Had years passed back home?

A burst of air came out of me.

"What is it Charlie?" Liam asked.

"Nothing," I responded, "Just thinking."

Once again, my thoughts ventured to Claire? Was she worried about me? Did she (or anyone else for that matter) notice that I was even gone? The thought wasn't the greatest, and it made me feel sick. There were a lot of awkward silences in this conversation, if it could even be counted as a conversation.

A sick feeling began in the pit of my stomach. It was one of those worrying feelings, that you couldn't get rid of, and it made you sick. I didn't quite know what I was worried about (what with all the giant polar bears and monsters and all the other mysteries of the island), but it was making me sick.

"Charlie, are you all right?" Liam asked. He must have somehow known that I wasn't feeling too good.

"No," I said simply. The worrying feeling seemed to spark when I thought of Claire. Was it a sign? Was she going into labor? What was I doing in a cave like this?

"What's wrong Charlie?"

I used my good arm and the wall behind me to get up. I hit my head on the low ceiling. Where the bloody hell were we?

"I need to get out of here Liam. I need to get out of here, now." I said, not knowing the panic that was coming out of me.

"Charlie, there is no way to get out of here. I don't even know how I got down here. I was sucked down through the ground."

My breathing got heavy as I fell back down to the hard ground. I hated this bloody island. I just had this feeling that something bad was happening and I needed to go and stop or do something.

"Liam, you don't understand, I need to get out of here, and it's an emergency!"

That got him thinking (I think). "Charlie, what's the emergency?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But I think something really really bad is going to happen, soon." I began coughing. All the smoke and the dense air was getting to me, and with me breathing so heavily, I had gotten so much into my lungs.

I couldn't catch my breath. Liam came over to me. I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Charlie, you have to breathe." He was trying to calm me down, and it wasn't working as I began choking even more. At this rate I was going to die. The bloody island had it in for me.

"Charlie, breathe," Liam said. I tried to choke out an 'I can't' but couldn't.

Slowly, everything blacked out. The bloody island had it in for me, that was damn sure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/n:** Yeah, that turned out longer than I thought. I have an issue that I like making the characters black out. How many times did it happen in this story… out of 6 chapters… what 4 times? Haha! It kinda sucks that I only got 2 reviews. But the is one chapter left in this.. so I can start my new story…wanna plot summary? Of course you do!

"**Raised by Another"**

"_This child must be raised by you or it will be disastrous."_ What happens when Claire can't raise her child? It leaves an extremely confused Charlie.

That is a really bad summary, and I think I messed up the quote, please tell me if I did… and I'll change it! Now to my two reviewers:

szhismine – HELL YEAH!!!

Cas85 – sorry it took so long, but there is only one chapter left….


	7. What Happened?

**Family Reunion**

Rating: PG-13 for Drug Use and Language

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything, just the plot.

Summary: "If you're not in this band, then what the bloody hell use are you?" What if Charlie wasn't the only Pace member on that fateful flight?

A/n: Well, here ends Family Reunion, I might write an alternate ending whilst on vacation, but maybe not. It depends on what I am doing on vacation, and I hope to have a plot developed by the end of the vacation for a new fic…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**What Happened?"**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

My eyes shot open quickly. Where was I? My eyes focused quickly. It was bright out, the sun stung my eyes. They must have been closed a while. That was all I could tell. "Liam?" I blurted out. He was the last person I had seen or talked to, he had to be around here somewhere.

"Charlie," someone said. I turned towards who it was and met face to face with Claire.

"Claire?" I asked.

She laughed. "Who else would it be silly," she said.

I closed my eyes. What was going on? Everything was happening so quickly. "Claire, what… what is going on?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her. I must have been sitting on the ground or something, because Claire was sitting down too. There was something different about her, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Jack and Locke… you were… I… the baby…" she seemed to be having trouble getting out what she was trying to see. I could see her visually trying to compose herself. She was getting upset, and I didn't know why. I put my arm around her shoulder to try to comfort her and she just began sobbing, using me for support.

She cried for the longest time. It must have been really close to the time for her baby to come. Then it hit me. The normal bulge wasn't there. Claire had had the baby. She stopped crying, but continued to hold onto me.

"Charlie, it was horrible," she said, still holding onto me for dear life. "We didn't know what happened to you, not even Locke or Jack," she sniffled. It was as if I wasn't there. "Everyone looked; they didn't know where you went. They… we thought that you were trapped somewhere, either that or dead…" She stopped. And I could understand why. They thought I was dead?

She sniffled. "But Sawyer found you… said you were having a fit or something, but then… I went into labor Charlie… and all I was worried about was where you were and if you were alright. And then… I lost the baby… and Jack didn't know if you were gonna be alive or not and…"

Claire trailed off and buried her head in my shirt. So they had realized that I had gone, and it severely affected, at least Claire. Now I felt really bad, even though it wasn't much my choice. Claire had lost a part of her that had been a part of her.

"What happened Charlie?" Her question was mumbled, but I could still make it out.

I sighed. I went chasing after my brother or something like that, that would be a good story, and she'd think I was bloody loony.

"I really don't know," I responded. It wasn't a complete lie. What had happened was still very confusing to me.

Slowly, he breathing went steady as she fell asleep. Girls had fallen asleep on me before, but this just felt right. I couldn't explain it, but there was just something right about it. Her head resting on my shoulder, my arm around her. I admit, I felt the connection.

I just sat there for a while, my mind drifting around thoughts, when I was pulled out of it by Sawyer. "And I thought Jack and Kate was obvious," he laughed.

I glared at Sawyer and he laughed. "All right, but I wasn't here," he said leaving. That was very odd. I began to drift to sleep myself when once again I was pulled back into the real world.

"Charlie?" someone asked. I opened my eyes and looked up at Jack. "You're up, and all right?"

I chuckled slightly and nodded. He laughed. "Why didn't anyone come and get me."

I nodded at Claire, keeping myself from waking her thought. "When your watch dog is sleeping on my shoulder, I don't think anyone would come to get you," I said, even though it had made no sense at all. Even though Jack was still there, I felt the tiredness taking over me. I didn't know what it was that had made me so tired, but whatever it was, it was working.

A loud yawn escaped from me before quickly falling asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I slowly faded back into the waking world, but didn't open my eyes. I heard talking, and it sounded important.

"Who is this Liam person?" I heard Claire ask.

"I don't know," Jack said, "But that bump on the head must have really affected him. He wasn't awake that long, was he?"

Claire sighed. "Better than before, I guess. Charlie's fine, so that is always a plus, isn't it?" I heard her chuckle.

I was beginning to feel the bad feeling again. "But this Liam character, could he be the one who did all that to Charlie? Falling off a cliff, pushed off a cliff… disappearing, it is all very possible," Jack said.

Silence. Why didn't they Trust Liam? They had never met him, how could they be judging him.

"Or it could be in his imagination," Claire said simply. "Someone from the past, or even just someone that his mind made up on him." I decided that now would be a better time than any to interrupt.

I coughed slightly and slowly opened my eyes, trying to act as if I had just woken up. "He's waking up," Jack said as he just looked at me. What was I, some sort of zoo exhibit?

I looked over at Claire, and couldn't explain the look on her face. It was one as if she knew something, something that Jack didn't know.

I stretched, just noticing the fresh bandage on my arm, as well as a few others here and there. What had happened to me? I looked as if I had lost a fight with gorilla, at least with all of the bandages around me.

Slowly I stood up, using the wall to help me up. Why did this seem so familiar? I couldn't remember.

"Charlie, you're pretty banged up," Jack said, but coming over to help me up anyways.

I nodded. "I know, but I need to go find… need to find the thing… the list…" I said. I knew what I was talking about, but I didn't know how to explain what it was.

"What list?" Claire asked.

"The list. Of all the people on the plane…"

"Why would you need that?" Jack asked, as I started walking away from both of them.

"I just do," I turned around, "Do you… do you know who has it?"

"Sawyer," Claire answered simply.

Then it was off to the beach. I said nothing more. I needed to find that list, and I needed to see if Liam was on it. I needed to know if it was just me hallucinating, or even Liam really was there.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Why should I?" Sawyer asked angrily as he glared at me.

"Bloody hell Sawyer, just give me damn list!" I said, trying to keep from getting angry.

"What's the Magic Word, Charlie?" he asked, a sly smile playing on his lips. I knew that there was a list, and Sawyer had it, and if it meant beating the bloody hell out of him, I would.

"Please give me the bloody list," I said, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"See, all you had to do was say please, it's over there." He said, nodding his head over towards one of the table tops. I did my best from not punching him as I passed by him. I went over to the table top and started rummaging through it.

I had found it. I looked at it. Some of the names were crossed off. Then I remembered Claire or Hurley or someone crossing off the names of those that died or we missing. I slowly went through the list.

My finger ran over some familiar names. Claire… Jack… and crossed off names that I had never heard of before, then my finger just stopped. It couldn't be. I wouldn't be. It was.

_Fin._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/n: You should have known I would do something like that to you. I can't believe that I actually finished this. Please tell me if you like the idea for my new story… because that is what I'll be working on in Disney… and uh… yeah.

This is sorta like a Midsummer Night's Dream in a way. If I would have gone the way I wanted it to, it wouldn't be as irking or confusing as that work of Shakespeare. When you think about it, there are so many possibilities of what could have actually happened:

Charlie wasn't imagining anything, and the things that happened really happened.

Charlie fell asleep by the tree and was dreaming the entire thing.

Everything after the point of Charlie falling… was all in his head.

I prefer the top one… but that is just because Liam is my favorite background character other than the physic. Haha! So please read and review and look for my new story… which may or may not have a title yet.

Thanks to all my reviewers…

szhismine – Haha! I needed to update before I left…

suspencer – Probably not… haha!

October Sky – Thanks! :D :D I hoped you liked it.

Harper's Pixie – Of course it has something to do with Claire… I ship Claire/Charlie almost as strongly as I ship Summereth… and Summeran… HAHA!!!


End file.
